Bittersweet
by thelonelyapple
Summary: Bella is an avid reader on a mission: to find the one book that will make her cry. Edward is the library assistant with a crush who agrees to help her out. Follow this strange duo as they fall in love with melancholy—and perhaps with each other, too. AH.
1. Chapter 1

The pretty girl with eyes like dark amber comes into the library every Tuesday.

That's about all Edward Cullen has been able to find out about her. This Tuesday, however, he's determined to change that. So when he spots the door open through the corner of his eye and hears the now-familiar squeak of her sneakers on tile, he straightens up and runs a hand through his hair. "Hey," he calls.

The girl stops and frowns. Edward knows what she's thinking—why is _he_ here? Sure enough, after a moment of hesitation, she asks, "Where's Angela?", referring to the girl usually at the desk.

"Sick. I can help you," Edward replies with what he hopes is a flirtatious smile.

The girl walks towards the desk, oblivious to Edward's flirtations, and sets her books down on the counter. Curious, Edward picks them up and reads the titles before he checks them back in. One he's never heard of, but the other sparks familiar interest. "This is one of my favorites," he comments nonchalantly as he scans the copy of _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_ back into the system.

To his surprise, the girl bites her lip and shrugs. "Not sad enough," she comments, brushing strands of mahogany from her face.

Edward blinks in astonishment. _Not sad enough?_ His face warms ever-so-slightly as he recalls the hours he spent lying on his bed, watching bars of light dance across the ceiling, fighting the urge to blink and simply pondering the utter effect the story had on him.

The girl's eyes suddenly light up as a smile plays across her lips. "Hang on. You can help me," she gasps in excitement.

Edward stares at her, baffled. "W-what?" he stutters.

She rolls her eyes, glancing at the nametag pinned to Edward's shirt. "Look, _Edward,"_ she says.

"Yes?" he replies, slightly distracted by the way her lips shape when she says his name.

She leans against the counter, a suddenly mischievous look on her face. "I'm on a… personal mission, I guess you could say. And I need your help."

Edward raises an eyebrow, curiously wary as he silently urges her to continue.

"I've been a reader most of my life, but I've never found a book that has made me cry. And I want to change that."

He pushes away from the counter with a scoff. "That's ridiculous. Why would you want to find something that will make you cry?"

She sighs. "Why? Because there's a sort of beauty in melancholy, don't you think? A beauty I want to experience."

Edward stays silent, unable to retort. "Okay," he says slowly. "And what would you like me to do?"

She smiles. "You, my friend, are going to help me find that book."

"Hang on. Why should I help you?"

"Because, firstly, it's your job," she bites back. "And second, I know the idea intrigues you, even if just a little."

Edward stares at her for a moment. "Alright," he replies with only a moment of hesitation. "I need time."

She smiles. "No problem," she says, grabbing a stack of post-its and a pencil off his desk. She scribbles down a series of numbers and slides it back to him. "Text me when you have a suggestion." She turns to leave.

"Wait!" Edward cries. "I didn't get your name."

She smiles. "Bella," she replies softly before exiting.

Edward leans back in his chair, considering the oddness of the whole situation. But as he fingers the post-it, he can't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Early Thursday morning, Bella's phone rings with a new text message. Rubbing at her sleep-blurred eyes, she squints at the screen. _I think I have your book. -Edward._

She smiles. _What is it?_ she types in reply.

 _Come pick it up and you'll find out,_ comes Edward's text barely a minute later.

 _Tease. I'll be there in 10._

Bella rolls out of bed and stretches, getting ready to make her way to the library.

* * *

Edward is waiting at the desk when Bella arrives. "Morning," he calls.

"Hi," Bella says back. "You have my book?"

"Someone's impatient," Edward remarks with a grin as he pulls a book out from under the desk and slides it over to her.

Bella gazes at the cover curiously. "Have you read it?" Edward asks.

She shakes her head. "I haven't; I've heard of it, though. Have you?"

"Nope. Made my sister Alice bawl like a baby, though."

She runs a hand over the cover. "Thank you," she says, looking at him.

His eyes—a shocking, vivid green—soften in response. "Of course. You'll have to tell me if it makes you cry, though."

"Of course," Bella echoes. Smiling at him one last time, she exits the library, the worn copy of _Me Before You_ tucked safely into the crook of her arm.

* * *

The next afternoon, Bella stalks towards the library, the book Edward had suggested loose in her hands. Seeing Edward intensely focused on a desktop at his desk, she makes his way towards him, tossing the book down. She hides a smile as the book hits the desk and he jumps. "That was fast," he exclaims.

"I'm a fast reader."

"Did it make you cry?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Not even close. I hated it."

"Really? Why?"

"Because not only is it terribly cliché, it implies that a disability would make life not worth living, which is one of the _stupidest_ sentiments I've heard," she rants.

Bella glares at him as he coughs to hide a laugh. "I'll have to tell Alice," he replies.

"Since the first suggestion sucked, you'll have to give me another one. And I want one from you this time," she orders, feigning bossiness.

"Sure. I'll need time, though."

"There's no rush. You have my number, right? Just text me."

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

The library is closed on Sundays, which is exactly why Edward texts Bella early Sunday morning. _I have your next suggestion, from me this time,_ he types.

 _I would come get it, but the library's closed,_ comes her reply hardly a minute later.

 _We could meet someplace else._

There's a good five minutes before she replies. _What did you have in mind?_

* * *

An hour later, Edward fiddles with his sleeve as he waits for Bella at the campus café. "Hi," she says as she enters and takes a seat.

"Hey," he replies. "Can I… get you anything?"

She thinks for a moment. "A non-fat latte with caramel drizzle, please."

Edward blinks in confusion but goes to fetch their drinks anyways.

After he comes back, he watches as Bella gently blows on her drink before taking a slow, long sip. "You know," she says, placing her cup down, "I don't know much about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why is a biology major working at the library in his spare time?"

Edward raises a brow. "How do you know I'm bio?"

"You're Alice Cullen's brother, aren't you?"

"You know her?"

"She was in a few of my classes last year."

"So you asked her about me?" Edward responds, flattered.

He hides his smile as Bella's face flushes delicate pink. "Maybe."

"So," he says, taking a sip of his own drink, "What else did Alice tell you?"

"Not much. I was hoping you'd fill me in, to be honest."

"Oh really?" Edward says with a smirk.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut up. As if you haven't been asking Angela about me whenever you share a shift."

Now it's Edward's turn to redden. Bella laughs.

"You never answered my question," she says, "about you working at the library."

He takes a slow sip of his Americano. "When I started my first year at college… I didn't have many friends. I would spend all my time that I wasn't in class at the library. One of the librarians, Sean, noticed how much time I spent there and told me I may as well start working. Six months later, and here I am," he finishes, slightly embarrassed by his candidness.

Bella's eyes soften with what Edward hopes is anything but pity. "I never had many friends growing up, either," she admits. "I started reading to cope and fell in love. It's why I'm an English major now," she says, her chest puffing with pride.

"What are you going to do with _that?"_ Edward snorts, before instantly feeling guilty.

Bella's eyes blaze with a strange fierceness. "I'm going to change the world."

He swallows and works up the courage to reach over the table and gently squeeze her hand. "I don't doubt that for a second."


End file.
